


The tea bag dilemma.

by MissyInTheTardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I imagine Rowena being totally obsessed with tea, I thought that could be funny, Maybe that's funny, Mocking Sam and Castiel, Season 10 AU, Tea obsession, missing moment, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyInTheTardis/pseuds/MissyInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena had been using the same tea bags for the last week, and she's sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tea bag dilemma.

Rowena sighed as she dipped the overused tea bag into the paper cup Sam brought her many days before.  
“Damn you, Samuel. You could have at least brought me another pack of tea bags.”  
That was disgusting, as the whole, empty, box of tea lied on the floor. For anyone else that would not have been a big deal, but for her, it was a catastrophe. Tea was her favourite drink, or at least the only hot beverage that she found drinkable in a land where people liked coffee better than tea.  
The tea did not even have a taste anymore; it was dirty water, or better, plain boiling water without even a splash of milk, and that was beyond disgusting.  
There was worse, she had to admit, like her ‘bed’ that consisted in laying her head on the table while sitting on that stupid and uncomfortable plastic chair.  
Why on Earth did she accept to help Sam Winchester? The reason was only one: because she wanted the Mark of Cain off his brother, and because she wanted her son dead.  
It could have been worse; she could actually be dead if the elder Winchester did not let her go in that bar, that time she tried to kill him, failing.  
A lot happened in the weeks she had been prisoner in that dump. Charlie was arrived, but then that foolish girl escaped and got herself killed, and they blamed her for it. However, underneath her pride, she had to tell herself that she liked that girl, it reminded her of herself when she was younger.  
As she was pouring herself a cup of boiling water with an hint of tea bag, she heard the door open, and Sam Winchester appeared holding up a gun, as she smiled, looking towards him.  
“I guess you’re not here with another box of tea, mh?”  
She got up from her chair, widening her smile, Castiel was with him, and they both looked funny. Not serious as they wanted to appear, it made her chuckle.  
“I’ll pretend you said no, and I’ll also pretend that you two don’t look funny as fuck, all jammed up with your guns and witch killing brew.”  
That could have gotten her shot, but it did not happen, and she knew that she still had more power on them than they had on her.


End file.
